Ben drowned
by CheesyChicken27
Summary: My inspiration for this story was ZeldaFan123's and Zoozo00's ben drowned stories. Link finally gets back to his Hylian form, but the entity Ben comes into the picture. Link has to go through all sorts of torture to finish the Game and save the land of Termina from the moon crashing. Is Link up to the challenge or will he lose his life before he can escape this nightmare he's in?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I'm writing my own version of "Ben drowned." It will never be as good as the two ladies who gave me the inspiration to write it. Check out their stories before you read this one. They are ZeldaFan123 and Zoozo00. Also check out their other stories because they are really great. Especially "The Kokiri series" from ZeldaFan123 and Zoozo00's "Legend of Link." By the way, when Ben isn't seen, his words are italicized. This is in Link's Pov so his thoughts are out of quotations. Enjoy.

* * *

Story

_-Link's Pov-_

I just got back to normal from being a Deku Scrub, thanks to the Happy Mask Salesman. He's kind of creepy with that smile stuck on his face. How can someone smile like that all the time? My cheeks hurt when I smile for too long.

"Please retrieve the mask from that imp for me." The Happy mask salesman asked of me.

"I will try my best." I reply.

"Thank you. You just have to believe." I nod and leave the room with Tatl. So, where to first? I head to the part of clock town where Tingle is, floating on a balloon. He must have some sort of thing wrong with him. He's shorter than me and way older. He is kind of creepier than the happy mask salesman… somehow that is possible.

"Hey, it's Ben." I turn around and I see the leader of the bombers gang, Jim, running away. Ben? Who's Ben? I follow him, it's not that hard to catch him.

"Hey, Jim." I grab his arm.

"Let me go." He looked right into my eyes and calmed down. "You're not Ben. Sorry." I let go of his arm.

"No, my name's Link. Who's Ben?" We sit down.

"He looks exactly like you, except, his eyes are different. He tortures everybody here. He knows you're here, he knows where you are, he knows everything about each person. What they're afraid of, what they like, what they don't like."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, we know what he looks like and that he comes at random times. He watches everybody constantly. We have no idea where he is. Some of us theorize that he channel's his energy through Skullkid. Though he doesn't torture us, like ben does."

"When did Ben start coming around?"

"He's been here forever from what I can tell. He was here before I was born. You are fresh meat, he'll go and mess with you once he's ready. Be careful." The boy got up and ran off. Ben's going to come after me, huh? Well, I'll fight him, I need to save these people. Getting rid of Ben will help them. First, I need to deal with that moon.

_"Is that really what you think?"_ I look around. I see nobody. Then, a boy emerges from the shadows. "Hello."

"I'm guessing, you're Ben?" I say.

"That's right." He does look exactly like me. Though I can see the malice in his eyes. He definitely has murder intent in them as well.

"So, I hear you torture the people of this world, huh?"

"Yes, thanks to little Jim for telling you that much. Though, it's impossible to get rid of me."

"Nothing's impossible. If you want, after I'm done with my quest here, you can come to Hyrule with me. You need friends."

"You're right, I do need friends. Want to be my friend? We can play my favorite games."

"Sure, but, after my quest. I need to save this world from the moon falling down."

"Ha, you're a dunce. I rule this land. I can stall the moon from falling so we can play our game, then you can stop the moon."

"no, I'd rather stop this before I play any games." I start to walk away.

"You will play my games, now." There was a flash and I'm suddenly in some weird psychedelic room. I look around. Where am I?

"Tatl?" I don't see her. "Where are you, Tatl?" I look around, but she's nowhere to be seen. I spot Skullkid. "Hey, Skullkid. What are you doing here?"

"You're not sure why, but you apparently have a reservation." Reservation for what?

_"For our game silly. You were under reservation since you stepped in Termina." _He can hear my thoughts? _"Of course. You're in my domain, I can hear the thoughts of every person." _

"Go to the lair of the temple boss?" A voice asks.

"No." Nothing happened.

"Go to the lair of the temple boss?" The voice asks again.

"I said no." I reply.

"Go to the lair of the temple boss?" and again.

"I said no. No means no, I don't want to."

"Go to the lair of the temple boss?"

"Fine." My vision went white and I appeared outside the Clock Tower. Normally the dog would be running around, there would be people around, guards would be guarding the exits, but there's nobody. I walk around a bit. Someone's watching me. Probably Ben. I don't have my sword, I just have a bow. There's a weird song playing too. The song is in the air, it's disembodied, nobody is around playing it, yet it's being heard. It sounds like the beginning of Saria's song, but it changes. It's so weird. I walk to west clock town. The walls and the ground was gone, it was like it was invisible. I heard the Happy Mask salesman's laugh. He must still be here. I have to find him. There has to be someone here. I run through the area.

I know that at least the boy with the Keaton mask has to be at the laundry pool. I make it there, and he's not there. Darn it. I walk up to the laundry pool and look at my reflection. I look a bit more pale than usual. I hope I'm not coming down sick. Maybe I'm pale because I'm a bit scared right now. But, I've been in worse situations than this.

_"You're gonna die."_ I hear a voice whisper in my head. _"You're done for, helpless, hopeless. Nobody is around to hear you scream. Nobody cares about you."_ I cover my ears, close my eyes, and I yell,

"Stop it!" The voice stops. I open my eyes. I see the happy mask salesman staring right at me. I try to back up, but I can't move. Someone help me!

_"Sorry, but the game isn't over. We still have more to play."_ I started to glow green and then suddenly, there was a statue that looked a lot like me, only it had a creepy smile on it's face and it's eyes were cold and soulless. I finally could run. I ran as fast as I could, though the statue kept following. It won't stop following. As I was running, I almost tripped several times. I need to get away. I need to find a way out of this. I stop running. I just realized something, maybe Ben is trying to get me scared and run away so the moon can crash into Termina. I won't let it.

"You're not going to get to me Ben. I will stay in Termina to stop the moon from falling down. If you don't send me back to real Termina right now, I won't be your friend anymore!"

_"Hahahahaha, you are an idiot. This is real Termina, I just made all the people temporarily disappear. This is all real Clock town. I just want to play a simple game with you. I have no friends. You said I needed to get some friends."_

"Yes, but you can't treat your friends this way. They won't want to be your friends if you scare them half to death."

_"What do you know about friends, huh? After all, your best friend, Navi, left you in the dust. She left you behind, all alone. The reason you're stuck here is because of her. You couldn't hold on to your friends, but I will never leave your side, Link. We are friends. I won't leave your side like she did."_ I look down to the ground. He's right, Navi did leave my side, it's her fault I ended up in this mess. She wasn't my friend after all. A tear rolls down my face. I look around, the statue is right there, staring at me and I jump when I see in. I yell in surprise. _"Ha, ha, that was hilarious."_

I start running again. I know I said I was going to stay strong, but that statue is just too damn creepy. I run into a swordsman's dojo and I run to the back. Maybe the statue won't find me here. Then, I started glowing green again, the statue is there. I can't get out, it's blocking the door. I hate this statue, why can't it leave me alone. I move around the room.

"Leave me alone."

_"Oh, so you want to be left alone, huh? Whatever happened to you trying to find someone here? You are contradictoring yourself."_

"I think you mean, contradicting."

_"Whatever, I'm still a child ok. I have been for decades."_

"What exactly happened?"

_"You have to finish the game to find out." _Maybe if I find out what happened to him, he'll be nice.

"I'll finish your game."

_"Excellent." _I ran out of the building and out the door, only to find I'm in the tunnel of the Bomber's gang hideout. The statue is gone. I spoke too soon. I started glowing green and I started running, I know the statue is behind me. I just keep running. Suddenly, I can't move. A redead screams and I black out.

When I finally realize where I am, I'm on top of the clock tower. I see the skullkid. He says nothing to me. What do I do now? I feel for my sword, but I only feel the feathers of the arrows. Ok, I'm curious. I pull out an arrow and grab the bow. I aim and hit Skullkid. He doesn't react. Huh, maybe I'll try again? I fire again. Nothing. Ok, I will try one more time. I fire another arrow and hit him a third time.

"That won't do you any good. Hee, hee." I suddenly feel myself being levitated.

"Put me down!" My entire body suddenly feels on fire. I scream out and I fall to the ground and I still feel myself burning. I pass out again. When I wake up, I'm right where I was before. I slowly walk forward, toward Skullkid, but when I get close enough, I'm levitated again. "No, not again!" I feel the familiar yet still just as painful burning feeling and I fall down again. I want this to be over, please, just let it be over. When I wake up again, I'm right where I was again. What do I do? If I hit Skullkid with arrows I'll be burned again. If I try to approach him, I'll still get burned up. I try to find my ocarina, maybe if I play the song of time, I can go back in time. I play the song of time, A- E- G- A- E- "Ah!" I scream out again, I'm burning again. It hurts so much. I fall to the ground, The burning feeling goes away, but I can't move, I can't open my eyes, I can't make a sound. Please, someone help me. I'm so scared. I wish I could move, but I can't. I can feel a tear start to fall down my face. Please, help me.

* * *

Ok, so how was that? There will be more chapters soon. I promise there will be more chapters. Like I said, check out ZeldaFan123 and Zoozo00's Ben drowned fanfictions. They are what inspired me to write this. I hope this was enjoyable and more chapters definitely will come soon. Review, and I will give you a preview of the next chapter.

See ya,

CN1808 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update. My computer was acting lame. I swear, Ben possessed my laptop. I had to use my Mother's laptop. I hope the chapter is enjoyable. Still in Link's Pov

* * *

Chapter 2

I wake up, where am I? Since when did I fall asleep? I look around. I'm on some kind of platform. I get up, I can move again! I walk around.

"Ben, what is this place?" I ask.

_"You are in Ikana. Right in front of the Stone Tower Temple." _I hear Ben reply.

"Why here?" I look over the edge. I suddenly start glowing green again. I turn around, there's the statue. I back up, but my foot touches nothing but air and I start falling. There's a white flash and I'm suddenly in front of the clock tower. I-I'm a Deku again. I look around, there's people. Is the game over?

_"Oh, it's far from over my friend. There's still a lot you need to do. I would recommend that you go into the clock tower. We'll continue our game there."_ I don't know if I should listen to him, but I don't really have a choice, I can't move anywhere except backwards. I go back into the Clock Tower and I see a familiar face. The Happy Mask Salesman.

"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" That's what he said when I first tried to walk out of the clock tower. My vision turned white and when it went back to normal, I'm in a field. I have a feeling this is Termina field, just like Hyrule has Hyrule field. I look around and I see a few people to the left. More importantly, I see Epona! I run over there. Thank goodness she's ok. I slow down when I realize who all is there. There's the Happy Mask salesman, Skullkid, Epona, and the statue. I step back. "Play the song of healing." I look at the Happy mask salesman. I pull out my ocarina and I play what he told me. I finish and that familiar burning feeling comes over me again. I scream out and fall down. Why do I keep feeling that pain, why can't it stop? "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize this. Not at all. Can't I just be dead already, I'm sick of this. I don't want to play this game anymore.

_"you're just like all the others! I won't let you leave the land of Termina if you don't finish my game. Then you will be tortured like all the other poor souls of this land."_ I suddenly feel a lot of pain again, but it's no burning pain. I don't know how to describe it, but it's still painful. I scream out. When I open my eyes, I'm a Zora now. I see Epona. She's pointed toward the ocean. Where am I now? _"In Great Bay." _I go to Epona. I stare at where she's pointing I swim over there and I spot something. The statue. I feel water start to go in my lungs. I can't breathe. This is horrible. I try to swim up, but I can't.

"Ben drowned." That's what happened. Ben must have drowned in Great Bay Ocean. I pass out from lack of oxygen.

* * *

I wake up, I'm in the forest, before I followed Skullkid. I get up. I run the way I came last time I went through here. I jumped over the logs and made it so the platform. An image of a triforce flashes in front of my eyes and I fall down. That didn't happen last time. I know I fell, but a triforce didn't flash in my face. I land on the pink flower like last time too. I get up and look down at it. Did my quest just start over? Is Ben leaving me alone now and decided to start my quest over? There's a bright flash like last time and I block my eyes from the sudden light. I look up. There's the Skullkid, but when he starts talking in a language I do not understand. Then he says something that takes me aback. Something I understand perfectly.

"Aw, boo hoo, why the sad face? I just thought I'd have a little fun with you." His mask starts shaking and it's pulsing with blue light. I feel strange. It feels just as I felt when I was turned into a Deku. Sure enough, I'm surrounded by the Deku Scrubs. I turn and start running while covering my ears. I heard a scream and when it ended, I look into the water to see my reflection. I…I don't have a face… I put a hand to my face, it's still there, I can feel the soft skin. What's going on now? I started running toward Skullkid, but Tatl hit me in the head.

"S-s… Sis!" Tatl freaks out and runs, well, flies, over to the door. She then starts smacking it. I am feeling a sense of Déjà vu. Tatl then flies over to me.

"You! If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother. Well, don't just sit there Deku Boy, do something!" Then she started talking in gibberish. I then felt the sudden urge to play my Ocarina. I pulled out my ocarina and let my fingers move. It's a song I've never heard of before.

_"You shouldn't have done that…"_ What did I do? My vision goes black and I pass out.

When I wake up, I'm in a small, underground cave. I see a gossip stone, two puddles, and a chest. I step up to the gossip stone and I see Navi fly out from behind my hat. I'm in Hyrule, somehow. I look at the gossip stone. I hear it say,

"You shouldn't have done that." Done what? I only played a simple song. Ben, what's going on? What did I do? And where am I?

_"It's nothing that you did. You'll see why. I will tell you that you are in Hyrule." _How is that possible? _"Anything is possible with me, Linky." _I walk over to the chest. I hear a voice say,

"You shouldn't have done that." I'm really wondering what it was that shouldn't have done. I have to finish the game first. I will finish. I head up to the light thing. And I'm suddenly in front of the castle at night. The owl is there. His head is upside down and his eyes are closed.

"you shouldn't have done that." Then, every thing fades to white and I'm in the Happy Mask Shop. I walk over to the sign, it just says "You shouldn't have done that." I walk over to the man. He says

"You shouldn't have done that." I step back, but then I freeze, I can't move.

"Watch out!" Navi shouts. I close my eyes.

"Ben is getting lonely." There's another clue. I need more clues as to what happened to Ben. When I open my eyes, I see a giant green filed with a tree on a hill in the distance. I run to it and I look around. I wonder where I am not. I suddenly feel like I'm being watched. I turn around and I see a green, still figure in the distance. The statue. I close my eyes, hoping it will go away. When I open my eyes, it's closer. I back up against the tree and I look up to the tree and back at the statue. It's come more forward. We are in a staring contest and I blink again. Now it's right close to me. We are so close that I am that it's blurry. I hear a scream.

"Stop doing that!" I yell.

_"No, now say you're sorry for yelling."_ Ben orders.

"Sorry." My vision goes black, but I'm still conscious.

"I will give you one last chance. Back to where it all began. Come play with us." My vision returns and I'm in a really weird place. It feels, dead, lifeless, hopeless. Probably similar as to Ben is feeling.

"Ben? Where am I now?"

_"You're in Ikana. I'm not going to help you any further. You have to figure things out for yourself. I'm testing you to see if you can figure out what happened to me." _Ok then. I walk forward and to an area. I just noticed the statue is nowhere to be seen. That's a relief. It appears I'm in front of a castle. I walk forward and I go inside. I see…Redeads… those things are the creepiest and scariest things alive, or dead, whatever you want to call it. They're still creepy. Dead hand being in second place. I step forward a bit. I then make a run for it, but I hear some weird noise, I turn and I see a redead disappear in purple smoke. What the… I pull out my shield, it's a mirror shield. I run to the redeads and I shine light on each one of them. I then shine the light on the sunstone. The block disappears and I make my way through.

There's a big door. It opens and I walk in, I see a floating skull. He starts talking, but I can't understand a word he's saying. After he's done speaking, he moves in a rhythm. It sounds familiar. Maybe I should play it. I pull out my Ocarina and copy him. I've definitely heard this song before. I feel dizzy. I see the green glowing and I move forward, when I turn around, I see that blasted statue. The skull talks more, but I still don't understand him. Suddenly, I'm knocked back against the wall and the lighting all turns purple. I'm frozen in fear. There's a laugh and I can see an outline of a new enemy. It's coming closer and closer!

"Ben! Please make it stop!" I feel the weapon the creature had hit my side. I scream out. I can't breathe. It hurts so much. I fall down, I can hardly keep my eyes open. My vision goes black.

"Why is he smiling? The father?" I pass out.

* * *

I wake up, I open my eyes and look up. I'm in front of a grave. I can read it from here. It says "The melody that summons the tears of angels rests here." I get up. My side hurts still. I hold my side as I look around. I spot another grave and I walk to it. On this grave, it says "the soul of a brave Ikana warrior rests here." A brave Ikana warrior? I think it's talking about Ben's dad. I might have figured it out. Ben's father must have killed him. He must have been a soldier of Ikana. At the funeral, his father was smiling and some people who attended the funeral asked why he was smiling. I walk over to the next grave. It says "A vessel that holds wandering spirits rests here." I stumble and I fall through the ground somehow. Ben was buried here. I see a vision.

I'm sitting next to someone. He's much taller than I am. We are sitting on a platform on the water.

"So Ben, I heard you were feeling pretty lonely. I haven't been spending much time with you since I've joined the Terminian war." The man says.

"It's ok. I'm glad you did that, Father. I've wanted to spend time with you." Those words come out of my mouth, but I didn't say them. I know what's going on. It's Ben's memory of what happened before he died.

"Hmm, yes, it is very great to spend time with you." I look up and I see two little girls with red hair and I see a boy with bluish hair.

"Hey, Ben! Come play with us!" The kids shout

"Sorry, you guys, I can't! I'm spending time with my Father!" Ben shouts back.

"Ok, we'll see you later." They walk away. I feel two big hands push me into the water and then the same hands keep me under. I try fighting it, but it won't move. I can't breathe. I'm getting light headed. I stop struggling and I pass out. Sort of. I immediately wake up, I'm outside my body, like a spirit. I'm watching the father smiling evilly and pulls the body out of the water. I knew it. Ben's father killed him! Why would he do that? The scene changes and I'm at a graveyard. There's a funeral going on. I see those three kids who seemed to be his friends. I spot Ben's father. He was still smiling. That sickens me. It's raining. there's the windmill person from Hyrule playing his little music box which plays the Song of Storms on a loop.

"Why is he smiling." One of the ladies ask.

"Do you know who that is?" One of the little girls ask the lady.

"The father?" The same lady asks.

"Yes." The little girl in the center starts bawling out crying. "Shh, Cremia, he'll never be gone from your heart." I can tell Cremia seemed to have a crush on Ben. Suddenly, I feel my legs move and I'm running toward the father. I knock him down. He's flailing his arms.

"You shouldn't have done that… I will make you pay for what you did to me." The scene changes and it feels like it's been a long time. I'm standing in front of the grave that I read second. Then, the vision fades.

* * *

I open my eyes. I'm in some place. I look around. I see Miss Anju. I met her when I was a Deku Scrub.

"Well, you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asks. I don't answer her. "You seem to be a bit scared. Everything's ok. My name's Anju."

"H-How… did I get here?" I manage to say.

"I found you passed out in north clock town. You had a fever and seemed to be in pain." She said.

"It was all a dream?" I think aloud.

"What was a dream?" Miss Anju asks.

"Is there a boy named Ben?" I ask yet another question

"There was. A long time ago, when I was just a little girl. He died 10 years ago. He actually, looked a lot like you. He was a great friend of mine." A (I'm using the idea that Twilinkzem used in her stories. she gave me permission)

"He isn't a spirit that's been torturing everybody?" L

"No, Ben would never do that. He was such a sweet boy. To think that he would have such an unexpected death." A

"How'd he die?" L

"He drowned in Great Bay Ocean." A

"His father drowned him. He was smiling at his funeral." L. She seemed surprised.

"How did you know he was smiling at his funeral?" A

"Ben showed me. His Dad killed him shortly after you and your other friends walked away after asking for him to play with you. He said that he wanted to spend some time with his Dad. He hardly got any time with his dad and he was a bit lonely. His Dad was a soldier in the Terminian war." L

"How old are you?" A

"I'm almost eleven years old." L

"There's no way you could have known that." A

"Ben told me everything that happened in a dream." L

"My dear friend, Ben. He still lives strong." A

* * *

Hello, don't think it ends here. I will be working on an alternate endings chapter. There may be a sequel. If you have and questions, PM me or Review and I promise to get back to you.

See you later,

SkyLink =D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. Welcome to the alternate endings chapter. The second alternate ending, well, you'll see. =D

* * *

_Alternate ending_

-Link's Pov-

I hear a voice say, "I'm glad you did that." Then, Ben appears in front of me.

"Glad I did what?" I ask.

"Glad that you figured it out. Will you be my friend?" Ben says.

"I don't know. You did torture me." I tell him.

"I-I just...wanted you to know... why I died and who did it. I'm sorry." He looked like he was about to cry.

"Ok, I'll be your friend. In return, you leave the people of Termina alone." I said.

"I will! I promise. I promise." Ben says.

"I will hold you to it. Can we go back to Termina now?" I ask.

"Yea." Ben snaps his fingers and we appear in Great Bay. I look around, but I don't notice that we are on platform on the water and I slip in. "Link!" I can't swim up, it's like someone has my head down. "Leave him alone! Link, hold on!" I start to lose consciousness. "Let me go!" Black spots dot my vision and I can't hold my breath any longer. I try hitting the hand holding me down. "Why won't you...why won't you disappear!?" I pass out and I don't know if I'll wake up.

* * *

-Ben's Pov-

I snap my fingers and we are at Great bay, on the deck of the ocean laboratory. I have a friend. It's felt so long since I've had a friend. Link looks around in awe of the ocean. I smile. Then, something terrible happens. Link falls in the water.

"Link!" the Happy Mask Salesman appears out of nowhere. He holds Link down under the water. "Leave him alone! Link, hold on!" I feel small arms grab me and hold me back. I can't break free! "Let me go!" I need to save Link. I'll lose him if I don't. I snap my fingers to make them disappear, but they're not disappearing. "Why won't you..." This makes no sense. "Why won't you disappear!?" If Link dies, he'll pass on and reincarnate. Then, I won't have any friends anymore. Link is a good friend, I want nothing to happen to him.

The happy mask salesman disappears and so do the things holding my arms. Link's lifeless body floats up to the surface. I quickly pull him out. I feel for a pulse, no pulse. His eyes are closed and his mouth is hanging slightly open. H-He's...dead. No! Maybe there's still time! I perform CPR. Please, please work. After about 4 minutes of CPR, Link starts coughing up water. He's alive. He needs to be in a place more comfortable.

I pick him up and I poof to the front of the Stock Pot Inn. I set him down and knock on the door and disappear. People are afraid of me. I made sure to leave a note saying that it was not me, it was someone needing a place to stay. Telling them to make sure he's comfortable and that I will be back for him later to see how he's doing. Also, telling them to no longer be afraid of me.

* * *

-Link's Pov-

I start to wake up. I open my eyes a little and I can see someone with red hair. I open them more. I'm shocked that I'm alive.

"Hey, you're awake." I recognize her, she's Miss Anju.

"M-Miss Anju...?" I ask. I'm not entirely sure though.

"I don't know how you know my name, but yes, my name is Anju. I was told to make sure you were comfortable. I also want to thank you." Thank me for what?

"F-For?" I ask

"Making Ben nice again. In his life, he was such a sweet, innocent little boy, much like you seem to be. Then, his sudden death, caused him to turn bad. He wanted us to play his games, but none of us wanted to because it was so much torture, none of us could handle it. Then, you came along. You were stronger than all of us and made it through. Now Ben is the nice little boy he used to be. It's so sad that he'd died." She explains.

"Yes, he's very nice actually." I said.

"By the way, he said he was going to stop by and check on you. Get some more rest, ok?" She told me.

"Ok." I stay in bed. I'm glad everything turned out alright.

* * *

_Alternate ending 2_

-Link's Pov-

I hear a voice say, "I'm glad you did that." Then, Ben appears in front of me.

"Glad I did what?" I ask.

"Glad that you figured it out. Will you be my friend?" Ben asks.

"I don't know. You did torture me." I said.

"I-I just...wanted you to know... why I died and who did it. I'm sorry." He looked like he was about to cry.

"Ok, I'll be your friend." I tell him.

"Yay. Come on, let's go back to Termina." Everything faded white and we were at the beach again.

"Do you know where Epona is?" I ask.

"Epona?" Ben asks.

"Yea, my horse." I tell him.

"Let me see. If you close your eyes and think hard, you can sense her. Give it a try." I nod and close my eyes. Concentrate. I feel two hands push me into the water. I try to get up out of the water, but I can't. No! I don't want to drown. _"Too bad, Linky. I need to make sure you never leave me." _This can't be happening! The hands lift up off of me. And I can get up. I take a deep breath of air. I cough a few times because some water went into my lungs.

"You are not hurting another soul, Ben." I turn around and I see ben propping himself up by his arms and a Zora.

"Mikau." Ben said in anger. "Whatever happened to being by your girlfriend?"

"Don't you know Zoras can tell when someone enters their waters? I told Lulu to wait and I came to investigate. You aren't hurting this boy here." Mikau says.

"Then how come you let me drown!?" Ben yells.

"We tried to save you. We were nowhere nearby, by the time we got there, you were gone." Mikau says.

"I hardly believe that. Everybody wanted me dead. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm taking my friend somewhere else." Ben got up and went over to me. I backed away from him. I feel really scared now. The Zora, Mikau, runs to stop him, but Ben ties his legs with a snap of his fingers. My only choice now is to fight. "Ha, you, fight me, ha ha ha. You are nothing but a fairyless little lost child." Despite what he said, I get into a fighting stance. I don't have my sword or shield anymore, probably because Ben took them. Ben smiled and then kicks me in the chest, then the side of the head. I fall to my side. I try to get back up, but Ben puts a foot underneath me. "Looks like I can't drown you without a Zora coming to your aid. So, I guess, I'll do it by other means, possibly torture you until you'll be begging for death. That's the punishment for saying you'll be my friend, but changing your mind. I'll surely enjoy this." He picks me up by the front of my tunic. "I'll be back for you later, Mikau. For your punishment." We disappear from Great Bay and into a weird house.

"Wh-where are we?" I ask.

"This was my old home. I lived here with my Dad before he drowned me. You, my friend, are going to stay here with me for eternity. Some days, I'll torture you, some days, I'll be like an older brother. Depends on how I wake up in the morning, by the way, most of the time, I wake up grumpy. Now, want some lunch?" This guy is insane…

* * *

Ok people, there's the alternate endings. There will be a sequel, I promise. I want to give a special thanks to my adoptive sisters, YoungLinkZeldaFan123 and Twilinkzem. Thanks sisters. It was you guys who gave me the inspiration. The sequel will be posted in this story, it won't be separate. I hope you look forward to it.

See you later,

SkyLink =D


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long. I hope the length of the chapter makes up for it. I hope this is enjoyable, and, as my sister says, "Beyond brilliance!"

* * *

Sequel

-Mikau's Pov-

This is not good. The Hero of Time is captured by Ben. We can't let him die. I try to break out of the chains around my ankles. I finally break free. I quickly jump into the water and I swim back to my home where Lulu is waiting.

"Lulu, we have a problem." I start.

"What is it, Mikau? Did you find who entered our waters?" Lulu asks.

"Yes, I did. Ben was trying to drown somebody. The Hero of Time is in Termina and that's who Ben was drowning. Can you contact Sage Ruto?" I ask. I'm on the verge of panic.

"I can contact her. We have to make sure Ben doesn't hurt the Hero." (Lulu can contact her counterpart because Ruto can because she's a sage.) Lulu closed her eyes and focused. I can't believe Sage Ruto was right. The Hero of time was in Termina. I don't know how she knew. I just have to pray that Ben doesn't hurt him too much.

* * *

-Link's Pov-

Surprisingly, Ben made lunch. It was some pasta and cheese. I wonder why he's being so nice all of a sudden.

"Because, I can be nice. I'm not always mean or sadistic. We'll see how it goes. You'll be stuck here. There's a spell on this house that I placed so you can't age. So, that means, you won't grow up while I stay young. You'll stay the way you are forever, like me." Ben smiled and continued eating his pasta. I'm surprised he can eat since he's a ghost. "So, how is it?"

"It's pretty good. Thank you." I say.

"Don't mention it." We continued to eat. After we were done, Ben cleaned the dishes and sat back down at the table. "Let me tell you the rules. Rule 1, no trying to escape. 2, don't fight back. 3, you will take punishment. 4, don't try to hurt me. 5, you will go to bed when I say. 6, you will wake up when I say. 7, you will eat what I give you. 8, Listen to any directions I give you. 9, if I give you any chores, you will complete them. Am I clear?" I nod. "Good. Fail to follow any of my rules, you will be punished."

"Will I at least be able to get fresh air from time to time?"

"Possibly, I don't know yet. It depends on how you behave." Ok then. I am kind of scared. "Oh, you should be very scared, Linky. Well, I have to go. Don't break any of my rules and you won't get in trouble. Got it." I nod. "Good. I'll be back." Ben disappeared. Now, what to do. He can hear my thoughts. I might know something. I stand up and I walk around and explore the house. It's kind of small, but big enough for two people to live here. I find what appears to be Ben's room. I take a look inside. It has all sorts of toys that are meant for a young child. I feel really bad for Ben, actually. He lost his life and he was so young. No older than me. It's really sad. I explore his room a bit. I pick up one of the toys that I see. It looks like a little wooden car. I had a toy like this when I was a little one. Saria and I would play with toys all the time. Saria, I miss you. Please come for me Saria. I'm scared. Please save me from Ben.

-Saria's Pov-

I suddenly jolt awake. Was that a dream? All I saw was complete darkness. It was like this for a few minutes. Then, there was what appeared to be a tunnel. It looked similar to the ones in Lost Woods. I heard Link's voice coming from it. He was saying "Saria, I miss you. Please come for me Saria. I'm scared. Please save me from Ben." It was kind of echoey. Like his voice was nowhere, but it was everywhere. I think Link was calling out for help. What's going on with him? Usually he wouldn't ask help from anybody because he didn't want them getting hurt. And who is this Ben guy. I guess Link is scared and needs help from this person named Ben. I have to go find him! I get up and leave my house. I go up to Link's house and I find his sling shot that he carved and an old Deku shield. He took his sword and Hylian shield, so I can't use that. The bow is too big for me to use as well. I think I have everything. I climb down the ladder and I head for Lost Woods.

"Saria, where are you going?" Mido asks.

"I'm going to the forest meadows like I do every morning." I tell him. Even though it's a lie.

"Then why do you have a Deku shield and Link's slingshot." Mido asks, not believing what I said.

"Ok, you've caught me. Something's wrong with Link. I need to go find him or he won't ever come back to us." I spill out.

"Link's in trouble…?" Mido asks.

"Yes. Now, I need to go save him." I said.

"Oh no you're not. You are second in command of Kokiri forest. If something happens to you, then who will take control of the forest when I'm gone? I'll go, ok?" Mido says.

"But, you are the leader of the Kokiri." I point out.

"Then, I guess, if something happens to me, you'll be the new leader." Mido grabbed the slingshot and the Deku shield away from me. "Saria, I know that you can take good care of the Kokiri, please do that for me until I return. I'll bring our friend back. I promise." Mido gave me a friendly hug and ran to lost woods. I try following but he leaves me behind. Mido… why are you going this, I thought you hated Link.

-Mido's Pov-

Don't worry, Saria. I'll bring Link back. I'll save him from whoever's got him. I'm the leader of the Kokiri, as such it is my job to make sure that every Kokiri is safe. I run into the sacred forest meadow. I run to the stone slab serving as a platform for the forest temple, which has never been entered. I see it's been bombed. This must be the way to the secret part of lost woods. I enter it and I see tons and tons of tall trees. I can't even see the sky. There's a little tunnel all the way on the other side of the place. I run there and I run through the little tunnel. Then, there's three stumps leading up to a platform. I'm about to jump across them, when I feel someone grab my shoulder. I turn around and it's princess Ruto of Zora's Domain.

"Where are you going?" Princess Ruto asked.

"I'm going to save a friend of mine who's in trouble." I explain, not telling her it's Link. She'll jump at the chance to save him. I don't want her getting hurt.

"Same here. We'll work together then. We both are probably looking for the same person. Link, right?" I'm surprised she knew. How did she know!?

"Yes. But, how did you know Link was in trouble?" I ask.

"I know, because we all have counterparts in the place we're going. They look exactly like us, except, they have different names. I don't know if any Kokiri have a counterpart. I only know that I do. Since I'm a sage, they can contact me. Link has a counterpart. I think all Hylians have counterparts." She explains.

"But, Link's a Kokiri." I said.

"No, he's not. He's actually a Hylian boy. His counterpart, is practically the exact opposite. He's deadly. He's in control of the land of Termina. With a snap of his fingers, he can make things how he wants it. He has a twisted, sadistic mind from what my counterpart told me. Are you still brave enough to venture forth?" She asks.

"Yes. I need to save Link from this Ben guy. Link did so much for us, what did I do for him in return? I need to save him." I tell her.

"Ok, if you're really sure. Come on." Princess Ruto and I jumped on the tree stump platforms to the platform ahead. I wonder what will be ahead. Well, I don't really care, as long as I can get Link back.

-Link's Pov-

I set the toy down.

"I see you found my room." I turn and see Ben standing in the doorway.

"You had a lot of toys." I said.

"Yes. I did. My father and I would play with them all the time when I was little. I was so happy then. Then you know what happened after I turned eleven. I hate my father." He says.

"I can understand that. I never knew what my father looked like. He died a long time ago. Same with my mother. I was just an infant." I said.

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess you were lucky enough that you aren't dead. Your mother and father must have loved you a lot since you were in Kokiri forest. My mother died in child birth, I'm guessing my father hated me for it and that's why he drowned me." Ben says.

"It sickens me that your father did that to you." I tell him.

"You feel my pain… Well, luckily I got my revenge." Ben paused for a moment. "Link, do you think… we could play a game with the toys."

"Yea, of course." I said. Ben smiled.

"Great!" We both sat down and started to play with the toys. It brought back memories of when Saria and I would play with toys. It was fun. "Look out, train crash." His toy train ran into the toy car and he made an exploding noise. I controlled on of the people and they yelled,

"Ah, my car!" Ben controlled another and said,

"Ha, ha, my plan worked."

"Aw, you meanie." I made the person turn and walk away. Ben snapped his fingers and the train started on it's own and rammed into the person. I made her go flying from being hit by the train. "Ah, my leg!"

"How are you not dead woman!?" Ben and I were smiling and laughing. The train came and hit the lady again and I made her fall down. "Wahahaha! Now she's dead." I made the lady sit up and yell,

"Ah! My Arm!" Then fall back down, dead. Ha, ha, that was fun. Ben broke out laughing and I couldn't contain my laughter either. We were both laughing like little kids. We eventually calmed down.

"That was fun. That was really fun." Ben said.

"Yea, it was." I let a giggle escape.

"That was hilarious, she went, 'ah, my arm' and just fell down dead. That was so funny." Ben says, trying not to laugh again. I smile. "Now, time for dinner."

"Ok. Can I help?" I ask.

"Sure. Come on." Ben stands up and so do I. We go into the kitchen and start cooking for dinner. It was something he called Tacos. He said that they'll be very popular in the future. We sat down and at dinner. It was pretty good. I helped clean up. "Hey, let's step outside for a while. It seems like a cool night."

"Ok." The two of us walked to the door and left the house. I looked around outside. It's a house near Great Bay. It looks like it's near a swamp.

"You see that place all the way over there, with all the trees?" I nod. "That is southern swamp, home of the Deku scrubs. That place, if you continued with your quest, would have been the first place you'd have gone. You'd use your Deku form there."

"Wow." I step close to the edge. I looked around. It was also dark out, but the light of the moon and the stars was able to let me see everything.

"You know what, Link?" Ben asks.

"What?" I ask in reply.

"You'd look weird in a dress." Ben says.

"A dress…?" I ask.

"Yes, a dress." Ben snapped his fingers and I see something purple. I look down and I'm wearing a dress.

"Why a dress?" I ask.

"Because, I said so. I like dresses. Though, purple does not match your skin tone. Hmm, how about pink." Ben snapped his fingers and the dress turned to pink. "Hmm…."

"Pink is a cursed color." I point out.

"You're right. Color change." He snapped his fingers and the dress was now yellow. Ben made a mirror appear. I look like a girl. The dress is big and poofy, like you'd see at a party or a noble would wear. It has white laces that crisscross over my stomach. Little purple flowers are at the bottom. There's no hat on my head showing my blond hair. But the blond hair that long enough, save for the bangs, are in pigtails on the side of my head. I look like a girl…

"Ben, is this really necessary?" I ask him.

"Yes. Now keep quiet. Hmm, maybe yellow doesn't work either, it matches your hair too much. Hmm, that color may work." He snapped his fingers and the dress became blue. The laces changed to green and the flowers turned red. The ties keeping the pigtails up change to blue. "Blue isn't exactly it, we're getting closer. Ooh, maybe this color." Ben snapped his fingers again and the dress changes to red, the laces change to blue, the flowers turn yellow. "Not quite, one more color." Ben snapped his fingers for hopefully the last time and the dress turns green with blue laces and red flowers. I hate to say it, but I actually like this one. What am I saying!? I think wearing these dresses are making me more feminine. "Ha, ha. You are so funny, Linky. Ok, I'm done." Ben snaps his fingers and I'm back to my tunic. I'm glad that's over.

"Seriously, why dresses?"

"Because, I told you, I like dresses. I think the green one was the best. It seems you agreed. Now, come on, time for dessert."

"Um, ok."

"Come on, don't stand there like a sitting duck. Let's go eat. I'm sure you'll like it. It's my favorite dessert." I follow Ben inside. He makes something weird appear. It's covered in chocolate.

"What's that?" I ask him.

"That, my friend, is a chocolate chip cake with chocolate frosting and white chocolate roses. You must have forgotten what tomorrow is."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Your birthday, silly. I know you are a chocoholic, so I'm giving you a birthday cake. You're twelve tomorrow."

"Oh." How could I forget my own birthday?

"I don't know, but let's dig in. It will be really good. Oh, you'll need to blow out candles, it's tradition." Next thing I knew, ten candles were along the edge and a 1 and a 2 candle appeared in the center. They were all lit. "Go ahead." I step up to the cake and I blow out the candles. "Blowing out candles give the symbol of someone becoming an age older. Let's have some cake." The cake was suddenly in slices and the candles were gone. Two slices floated onto plates and one floated to me and another to Ben. We both enjoyed our chocolate cake. It was so good. I love chocolate. After dessert, the cake was covered.

"Mmm, that was so good." I said.

"I knew you'd like it." Ben looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"You have chocolate all over your face."

"So do you."

"Ha, ha, identical birds of a feather." I smiled and so did he. Maybe life here won't be so bad. Ben snapped his fingers and the chocolate was gone from our faces. I suddenly feel very hyper. My foot wouldn't stop tapping. "I think you're about to be on a sugar rush."

"Really? I can't tell. I'm just really hyper all of a sudden." I'm talking fast.

"Yep, you're on a sugar rush."

"That's so cool. Cool, cool, cool. Yay."

"Ha, ha."

"You know, I find it weird that you look like me. Why do you look like me again? Why am I so hyper? I'm so bouncy!"

"You're on a sugar rush." I hardly know what's going on, I'm so hyper. Hyper, hyper, hyper. Hee, hee, hee. Bouncy and hyper! "Not to self, smaller pieces of cake. Even though this is hilarious. Linky, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? I'm never calm. I can't be calm. I'm high on sugar." I said. Still bouncing.

"Probably would be wise to never give you Chateau de Romani. You just need some milk." A cup appeared in front of me. "Go ahead and drink up." I nod and take a drink of milk. I think I'm calming down now. "Good. Now, it's time for bed, ok?"

"Ok." After the cup disappeared, Ben showed me to my room. "Thank you for the cake."

"Of course, now, go ahead and get some sleep."

"Ok." I walk over to the bed and Ben leaves the room. I fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

-The next morning-

"It's morning time." I hear Ben say. I don't want to get up or wake up, I'm still tired. "Come on, time to wake up." I don't want to. "Ok then, you asked for it." There's suddenly a loud banging and I instantly sit up. "That got you up. Come on, time for breakfast sleepy head."

"Ok." I get up out of bed and follow Ben to the kitchen. There, chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and bacon are waiting. With what looks like a fresh glass of orange juice on the side. We both sit and eat. The pancakes are cooked to perfect fluffiness. The bacon is at the right crisp. The eggs are at the best softness and flavor. "Mmm, this is so good."

"I'm glad you like it." We finish breakfast. "Hey, want to play tag?"

"Sure." We go outside. I just realized we're both barefoot. Oh well. We run around chasing eachother. But something happens that neither of us expected. I slip on the edge and I start to fall.

"Link!" I feel an arm wrap under my arms. The thing's grip is tight. It floats up. "No…"

"Oh, so you know who I am?" I hear a voice say. The voice is deep, but not very deep.

"Of course, you terrorized Link's past life. Ghirahim." Ben called him.

"Oh, you are very bright little boy. Now, I'm going to have to take your little friend here." Ghirahim said.

"No, let him go!" Ben demanded.

"Ha, just try and stop me. I need my revenge against the sky child, why not gain revenge against the reincarnation." I saw something that surprised me, Ben was starting to cry. Is he not able to use his magic?

"Link, don't worry, I'll save you!" Ben floated up to the same level as the one who had a hold of me.

"I'm not going to waste my time with you. Good bye." Ghirahim said.

* * *

-Ben's Pov-

I'm floating in the air, about to fight Ghirahim and get my friend back.

"I'm not going to waste my time with you. Good bye." I start to fly over to Ghirahim before it's too late, but Ghirahim disappears with my best friend in diamonds.

"No!" Link's gone. I have to find him. He's nowhere in Termina anymore! I would know where he was if he was still in Termina. My soul is connected to the land of Termina, that's how I know where everyone is and the thoughts of any person I choose.

"Link!?" I hear a new voice. I turn around to see two new people. One looks to be a kid like me, while the other is a Zora child. How could I not sense them? I float down to them.

"You're wrong. My name is not Link. My name's Ben." I tell them.

"My counterpart told me that you kidnapped Link. Where is he?" The Zora girl said. She must be Princess Ruto.

"I don't know… He was kidnapped by someone named Ghirahim. I need to go find him." I tell them. I'm honest.

"We're not falling for that. Where is he? Tell us, or I'll use my sage powers on you!" Ruto warned. Is she trying to intimidate me?

"I don't know. I couldn't tell you. Now, come on, I need at least one of you to come and help me. I can't face Ghirahim alone. I may be dead, but Ghirahim can force me to reincarnate." I tell them.

"Well, I'm not going to help you. Why would I? You probably tortured him." Princess Ruto said.

"Why are you so stubborn!?" I can't waste my time with her right now. "Fine, you come with me." I grab the boy's arm and we disappear to the edge of Termina. I'll find you Link, I promise.

* * *

Ok, what is going to happen to Link? What will Ghirahim do to him? Will Ben and Mido be able to save him in time? Or will… Ghirahim take Link's life, or Ben's…?

See you later,

SkyLink =D


End file.
